zpmfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Manson
Lucy Manson was the former mascot of ZPM, during 2017-2019. In 2020, she was replaced by ZoomZoom due to the removing of Louderites on ZPM. 2017-2018 Information She is an 8 year old girl who wishes to be a doctor, and likes to write poetry, dig for minerals, chop wood, and listen to dubstep, hip hop and A State of Trance music. She became a new member of the ZPM Skylander Senseis on May 2017. She is a serial hunter and a lumberjack who has found the facts of disco wolves in 2016. 2016 Information Lucy was meant to be Red Riding Hood as a hunter, and that's the reason why Lucy's on a hooded cape. In a history of Lucy in March 2016, Lucy hunted a rare pack of disco wolves on a snowy weather. Disco Mountain Sky Island had two weathers, summer at May, June, July, August and September, and winter at October, November, December, January, February, March and April. The previous Lucy the Undead Fossil Guard was Ye Olde Woods, an untold fanfiction of Goldie and Bear at March 2016 by Captain Candlehead. Red Riding Hood in there was replaced as a pirate obsessed by emeralds, so it is possible that Lucy loves to mine emeralds. The emerald pirate even made Captain Candlehead say her favorite color is green. Lucy was even possibly abducted by wolves at the time she was kidnapped by the Wolf King. In fact, her favourite animal is wolf, and the Hello Panda parody snack 'Hello Wolf' was based on Lucy. Hello Wolf contains horror game prints instead of sports, so Hello Panda is based on Lynn. About Lucy Years as a Bready's Kingdom Scout When she was 4, she was an adorable little girl with short hair, and this was before she covered her eyes. And all she wanted to do, is join the Bready's Kingdom Junior Scouts. So her family worked hard as retailers and had enough money to buy her a brand new uniform, and she was gonna fit in, even if she was the only pale-ish white skinned girl in the troop. The only goth, too, she was gonna be part of a fun activity. She didn't knew that her scout mates were bullies. A few minutes later, the bullies start to make fun of her. The scout bullies start pushing her. They put a mental asylum mask on her face, making Lucy feel bad on how they treated her. "If you thought we would ever trust a goth without a mask?" one of the bullies said. "You're even dumber than you look." The bullies begin laughing at Lucy with the mask on her face. Lucy gets anxious and cries in pain and gets thrown out of the scout building, running away from the bullies. "Yeah, you're gonna cry!" laughed to bullies. Lucy goes to hide to the walls, outside was a cold, dark, lonely night. She breathes heavily and tries to remove the mask out of her. After the time of bullies, she strarted to cry so loud, that a friend named Lisa Marie Wotherspoon, came by and walked next to her. Lisa was also bullied by older kids when she was three. Lucy grabbed Lisa's hand and trusts her. Present Without her parents, Lucy was a beggar when everyone in Disco Mountain Sky Island were poor before. Her dream is to be a doctor. But, when it comes to her skyland now, everyone were just retailing, mining, gardening and chopping wood. It all started in the year 2015, Lucy's sensei Master Spring taught her how to write poems. 2 weeks later, Lucy was proud of her authorism, and had pinned her poems on the bulletin board in her room. Her house was just an old underground wooden house. When people even taught her to do their jobs, she enjoyed mining, gardening and chopping wood for many days, but no retailing. Right now, Lucy is still doing the same occupation as well. Lucy loved being one of the others. She now wears a dark hooded cape to protect her from the cold. Her shoes can't fit anymore, that's why she's now barefoot. Lucy as mascot of ZPM Given the character's unprecedented popularity, cute-looking appearance and ability to read books and write poems, ZPM adopted Lucy as a mascot. This popularity persisted. In the early June 2017, Kassy adopted a unit insignia consisting of Lucy rapidly carrying a bomb with a burning fuse. She retained the insignia through 2017, when she became a big fan of The Loud House. After the ZPM Hunger Games 2 finished, Kassy currently puts ZPM logo stickers on almost every ZPM book. The blue logo with Lucy on it, remained active under various designations continuing to the present day, and Lucy still appears on both the ZPM's comic books, journals and novels, carrying her bomb with its fuse burning. Occupations Girl Scout This occupation was observed in December 2017 when she started coming to Sweetmany to be a scout at the Cappucino Forest Scout Camp. This was at the time Trivia *Lucy's favorite music is dance party music. *Lucy was named after the most famous human fossil. *Lucy Manson loves waffles, especially if it's a good flavor. Gallery Lucy Manson/Gallery Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Moist Memes Category:Portenasu Category:Undead Skylanders Category:Ninjas Category:Sentinels Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Characters with evolution Category:Characters who do not have a ZPM Hunger Games team Category:Purple Pirates Members